El amigo secreto
by xXxLil'DarkxXx
Summary: Ese día Mello no quería salir. Ese día supo lo bello que era el amor. Ese día Matt recibío el mejor regalo que podría haber querido, Mello.


**No pude evitar mirar en las historias y ver que el Matt x Mello tenia 299…**

**Y me dije: FUCK!, DEBEMOS LLEGAR A LOS 300!**

**Y así nació esto…Espero guste :3**

**Ok, ok…ahí voy!**

* * *

**El amigo secreto:**

Mello estaba en su habitación…Era víspera de Navidad…_Solo unas horas, solo unas míseras horas …_Pensaba.

*Toc, toc* _**(Arriba los pésimos efectos de sonido!)**_

-Joder…-Se levanta y abre la puerta- Qué?-

-Como que, "qué"?, tenemos que salir, recuerda que Roger nos dijo que hoy había que ir a comprar los regalos del Amigo secreto-

-Oh, lo olvide…-Dijo, aunque en realidad no le importaba, después de todo, no tenía idea a quien debería regalarle –por obligación- algo-

-Bueno, vamos!-

Llegando a la salida del orfanato:

-Bien chicos, formen una hilera y yo les entregare dinero y el nombre de su amigo secreto- Dijo Roger-

Todos hicieron lo indicado, llego el turno de Mello.

-Ten y por favor, no te metas en problemas Mello…-

-Si, si- Dijo sin interés y leyó su papel- _Near…MIERDA!- _Volteó a ver y Matt ya tenía su papel y lo miraba mientras sonreía como idiota-

-Quien te tocó?, hasta pareces feliz…-Le dijo a su amigo pelirrojo y este le miro enseguida-

-Se supone que es secreto- Dijo sonrojado- Y tu pareces enojado-

-Adivina que niño albino sin sentimientos me tocó…-

-Near?-

-El mismo…Carajo, siempre debo regalarle cosas a alguien que odio…-

-Lo dices por que el año pasado te toco Linda, no?-

-Si, esa niña no dejo de acosarme en todo el día-

-Que molesta, bueno, me voy a comprar!, nos vemos!- Se despidió de su amigo el rubio y camino hacia la izquierda-

-Maldito enérgico…-Murmuro y se fue en dirección contraria-

Ese día en la noche:

Roger llamaba a los niños y cada uno recibía su regalo por su amigo secreto:

-Linda-

La chica saltó de su asiento y fue a esperar, un chico moreno se le acerco y le dio un pequeño paquete, ella lo abrió rápido: Eran pinturas nuevas. Le dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió a sentarse y ver los colores.

-Matt-

El chico se paro tranquilamente y con paso ligero se acerco, una chica rubia le dio una pequeña bolsita de regalo, el vio dentro y sonrió: Era un videojuego. La abrazó y le dijo gracias. Mello sintió celos de eso, pero prefirió ignorarlo-

-Mello-

POR FIN SU TURNO!, se paro cansinamente y fue con paso firme a esperar, su amigo Matt se levanto y le entrego una bolsita de regalo, pequeña y de color negro. No quiso ver lo que había dentro, eso lo haría cuando se encontrara solo en su habitación.

-Gracias Matt…Lo abriré después- Le dijo y le sonrío tiernamente-

-De nada…-

-Near-

Mello fue a buscar el regalo de Near envuelto en papel celeste, decidió comprarle algo que usaría: Se lo entrego al pequeño peliblanco y este lo abrió lentamente: Un rompecabezas nuevo.

-Gracias- Dijo y fue a sentarse para armar su regalo-

-Si-

Así siguieron hasta terminar. Mello fue directo a su habitación, quería abrir ya el regalo que su mejor amigo compro, abrió la pequeña bolsa negra con moño dorado y saco lo que vio dentro. Un bello rosario de cuentas rojas y una carta. Se puso el rosario era lindo, le gustaba el color. Y leyó la carta:

"_Hola Mello,_

_Espero que te haya gustado tu regalo, lo escogí especialmente para ti, bueno…Espero que pases una linda noche, y quiero decirte aquí algo que no podría decirte con palabras…Te amo…Te amo mucho, desde la primera vez que te admire por tú valentía, inteligencia y perseverancia…__Contéstame, por favor_

_Matt"_

Mello terminó de leer, estaba sorprendido y sonrojado, debía contestar.

En la cena, todos esperaban el final, el reloj llego a las 12 y todos festejaron. Matt estaba ahí parado, viendo las estrellas afuera, lejos de todos. Mello vio a su amigo, se aproximo a el y le abrazo.

-Matt…Yo también…-Le dijo su ahora mas que amigo el rubio con su cabeza escondida en su pecho-

Ese definitivamente…Era el mejor regalo que podía recibir…Era la Navidad más bella de todas…La primera que paso junto a Mello y su corazón le decía que no sería la última...

* * *

**Nyaaa!, feliz navidad adelantada!**

**Me regalan un review?**

**Me haran feliz!**


End file.
